Baby Pictures
by Suffering Angel
Summary: (30 Day OTP Challenge, Billy/Teddy - Day 11 - Kigurumi) When Mrs. Altman goes over old photo albums, Billy gets an exclusive peek into Teddy's childhood - unfortunately for Teddy


I don't own YA.

A/N: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 11 - Kigurumi. Google it.

* * *

_**Baby Pictures**_

"Coming!" The cheerful voice cried out from behind the door.  
Billy smiled softly to himself and pushed his bag's shoulder-strap higher up his shoulder as he waited. It took only several moments before the door opened to reveal a smiling woman, her blonde hair held up in a ponytail, and the suits Billy was so used to seeing her in were replaced with a plain red t-shirt and a worn-out pair of jeans.

"Billy! Come in!"

"How are you, Mrs. Altman?"

The woman smiled at him as she let him enter her home.  
It was instantly apparent that Mrs. Altman's appearance wasn't the only thing unusual, as the normally organized, tidy apartment was a mess. Several large boxes decorated the living-room, their contents half spilled over the floor and the furniture.  
A pang of distress shot through Billy and made him gulp.

"Are you- are you moving or something?" He asked as lightly as he could, but his distress must've still shined through, because the woman smiled reassuringly at him.

"Just going over old things, seeing if we can't spare anything for charity. Don't worry, we're not going anywhere."

Billy nodded, and as Mrs. Altman went to such lengths to reassure him, he let himself relax.  
With no crisis to panic over, Billy let himself look around.

"So; where's Teddy?"

"Getting ready." Mrs. Altman answered just as she put a glass of orange juice in Billy's hand. He didn't even realize she went into the kitchen, which left him with even less chances to refuse.

"The coach refused to let the team go. Teddy wanted to call you, but his cellphone's battery died." The woman explained as she made her way to the couch.  
Billy sipped from his juice in the meanwhile, and glanced down the hall in the hopes of catching a glimpse of Teddy. All he saw was the light shining through the frosted window in the door leading to the bathroom where his boyfriend was no doubt taking a shower.  
Yum.

"He should be a while."  
The maternal voice snapped Billy out of quite the unholy train of thought. He must've managed to hide _that_ well enough, because next, Teddy's mother smiled at him and patted the cushion next to her, a large photo album resting over her lap.

"Have a seat, won't you?"

Billy hesitated for a moment before he carefully made his way over to the couch.

–

"-And here he is, after the first day in kindergarten."

Mrs. Altman was beaming with pride as they went over the photos. Billy was torn between swooning and snorting, depending on how cute or silly Teddy - or at least, his three year old self - was in the pictures. It was a fascinating experience, sitting with Teddy's mother like that, but Billy was enjoying himself quite a bit. It was ever more so when the woman flipped a page, and Billy's eyes fell on a picture of Teddy, dressed in what Billy could only describe as a kigurumi. It had a panda design, and Teddy seemed like the happiest toddler Billy has ever seen.

"It was his favorite." Mrs. Altman said in a low, warm voice, and Billy recognized the look in her eyes as nostalgic.  
"He loved it so much, he cried whenever I had to wash it. I got him another one- oh, I'm sure I have a photo- there we are!"

Several pages later was indeed the second photo, that showed another grinning, happy-as-can-be Teddy. The outfit this time was designed after a bear, and Billy actually let out a short laugh at that.

"Oh that's just too cute."

"Isn't he?"

"He's adorable. So, bears, huh."

Mrs. Altman held a finger up, and for a moment looked at Billy with an almost berating look.

"_Teddy_-bears."

"…you didn't." Billy laughed before turning his attention back to the album. He frowned then, and tapped on the nylon holding the photo in place with his finger.

"Hey, that's-"  
He pulled the photo out, and as he suspected, another one just like it rested underneath.

"A copy?"

"That's odd, why did I- Oh, I rememb-"

"_Mo~om!_"  
The almost panicked, all enraged cry startled the both of them, and they looked up to find Teddy staring at them, a terrified look on his flushed face.

"Teddy!" Mrs. Altman exclaimed and close the album as she rose to her feet. That gave Billy the cover he needed to act on instinct - and push the photo into his bag. He blinked at himself, but for the life of him couldn't bring himself to return the item.  
When he looked up, he found both blondes looking quite intently at him - the mother with a small smile, the son with dread and painted cheeks.

"Oh don't look at me like that." Billy huffed once he recovered and hung his bag on his shoulder when he too stood up. "You got to see my Bar-Mitzva pics, so you _still_owe me."

"…I guess." Teddy muttered and reached to scratch the back of his neck.  
Billy nodded to himself and headed towards the door.

"C'mon, we better get going if we don't wanna be late."

Grateful for the almost indifferent approach, Teddy smiled lightly.  
"Sure, I'll just get my bag."

Teddy dashed back to his room, thus leaving Billy alone with his mother. For a moment the boy thought to return the photo, but then Mrs. Altman shook her head.

"Keep it. I've a copy, after all."

Billy could only blink at the show of generosity, but he couldn't even thank her as Teddy was back - and still blushing.

"Let's go?" He asked; Billy nodded.

They were out of the house and down the street before Teddy finally found the courage to ask -  
"What _did_ you talk about?"

Billy blinked at the question before shrugging.

"Oh, you know, just that you were a cute, smiling-"

Teddy seemed rather satisfied by this, but unfortunately, Billy couldn't keep that next bit to himself.

"-_Teddy-Bear._"

Knowing well what was in that album, Teddy's cheeks painted all over again and he narrowed his eyes at Billy.  
"Oh, you're _asking_ for it now, Kippah-Boy."

"Hey, I was in _physical pain_ back then, you were all smiles and sunshine-"

"Oh I bet-"

The banter continued, but soon enough melted into their usual playful teasing. It was a lovely evening all in all, and Billy couldn't be happier with his spoils -  
Two new issues, a pack of collectible cards that had a couple he was missing, and the picture Mrs. Altman let him keep.


End file.
